backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Escape from Fairytale Village
" | image = Escape.png | number = Season 3, Episode 16 | code = 317 | airdate = October 7, 2008 (DVD) June 5, 2009 | snack = Unknown snack at Tyrone's house | genre = Bluegrass | writer = Billy Aronson | director = Dave Palmer | music = Douglas Wieselman | video = Escape from Fairytale Village! | previous = "Robin Hood the Clean" | next = "Pirate Camp"}} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the third season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Austin "It's a madcap bluegrass chase through Fairytale Village as Paperboy Tyrone meets his hungry new customers: Austin the Wolf, Uniqua the Witch, and Pablo the Giant!" Tyrone walks out of his house. He introduces himself to the viewer as the local paperboy. He explains that he has a new route today and sings the "Newspaper, Newspaper!" song. He tells the viewer that he will go over the river and through the woods to get to his new route. He pedals his bike over to a town. singing "Newspaper, Newspaper!" He throws a newspaper to a castle. He does the same to a house that looks like a shoe. Tyrone stops for a minute and thinks about how strange a shoe-shaped house is. He continues pedaling thinking how his route looks like something out of a Fairytale; until one of his bike tires hits a rock, causing the back tire to deflate. Tyrone hears rustling in a bush. A purple wolf jumps out. The wolf greets Tyrone and introduces himself as Austin the Wolf. Tyrone listens as Austin explains that he is in Fairytale Village, a very friendly town. They sing the song "You're in Fairytale Village". Tyrone realizes that if he is in Fairytale Village, the wolf must be big and bad because he has read The Three Little Pigs. Austin shouts "I'll huff and I'll puff, and I'll--" but Tyrone freaks out and runs away, as well as giving him a newspaper. Austin says to the viewer that maybe he is big, but he is not bad. He just wanted to blow up his tire, and tries to run after Tyrone, after losing him, Tyrone runs to the nearest house, thinking that the owner could blow up his tire. He finds it interesting that the house is made of gingerbread and is covered with gumdrops, the fence is made of hard candies, the trees are swirly pops, and the bushes have cookies. He rings the doorbell and hears a woman's voice. He looks inside the window. The witch from Hansel and Gretel (Uniqua) comes outside and looks around. She spots Tyrone and asks him if she could have him over for lunch to eat WITH him. Tyrone hears the offer as "Can I have you for lunch?" and thinks Witch Uniqua wants to eat him alive. He runs away, but Uniqua thinks that Paperboy Tyrone is just shy. Uniqua and Tyrone sing the song "Gotta Dash" as Tyrone runs away. He tosses a newspaper. Uniqua thinks that he isn't interested in lunch, but would love to have dinner. Meanwhile, Uniqua sees Austin the Wolf in front of Tyrone. Seeing that he snuck away from them, Uniqua invites Austin to ride on her broomstick to find him. They fly over to Tyrone, but he loses them again, hiding behind a beanstalk, with no where else to go but up, he climbs up the stalk. He reaches the clouds and sees a palace. He decides to sit down on a giant stone,. The stone is is revealed to be a foot to be that of a giant (from Jack and the Beanstalk) played by Pablo. Tyrone runs behind a cloud. Giant Pablo thinks Tyrone is playing "hide-and-seek" and counts to ten. After he is done counting, he finds Tyrone. Tyrone runs away and inadvertently bounces on the clouds. Pablo thinks Tyrone meant to bounce around and bounces with him. They jump up and down until Tyrone bounces onto the beanstalk. He climbs down, tossing a newspaper up back into the clouds. The giant climbs down as well, offering to have him over for dinner. Tyrone again thinks that Pablo wants to eat him. Tyrone climbs down but with Pablo climbing as well, the stalk isn't stable and starts swaying Tyrone once again gets greeted by the wolf and the witch. Thinking that the wolf, witch, and giant want to eat him, he runs while Pablo has his bike. Tyrone tries to hide in three hay piles, but keeps running again. He keeps saying "Why is everyone in this town out to eat me!?" and sings "Why Does Everyone Want to Eat Me?", all the way to a rock wall with nowhere else to go. Tyrone is surrounded by the fairytale characters. Pablo asks Tyrone if he can have him for dinner, but Uniqua tells the giant that she was planning to have him for dinner. All three of them have a small polite quarrel on who gets to have him with them for each meal of the day until Pablo settles it. He proclaims that Austin will have him for breakfast, Uniqua will have him for dinner, and he will have him for snack. Tyrone is confused. Austin the Wolf says "I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll--" Tyrone yells "NOOO!!". Austin finishes with "Blow up your tire." clearing Tyrone's misunderstanding. Austin fills Tyrone's bike tire with air, Then Uniqua says that she wants to eat tuna casserole with him, Austin says that he wants to eat scrambled eggs with him and Pablo says that he wants to eat chocolate pudding with him. They explain to Tyrone that they don't want to eat him, they just want to invite him for meals. Tyrone finally agrees, apologizing for his misunderstanding all this entire time. They all sing "You're in Fairytale Village". Tyrone's stomach growls, prompting him to invite his friends to his house for a snack. The village turns back into the backyard and the characters sing the end song. They enter Tyrone's house. Tyrone opens the previously closed door and shouts, "Newspaper!" *Uniqua: Witch *Pablo: Giant Pablo *Tyrone: Paperboy Tyrone *Austin: Austin the Wolf *"Newspaper, Newspaper!" *"You're in Fairytale Village" *"Gotta Dash" *"Why Does Everyone Want to Eat Me?" Category:Episodes Category:Season 3